the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: The Sinister Six
Spider-Man: The Sinister Six is the finale to Spider-Man's second arc and a very significant roleplay to him and his villains, being the forming of the Sinister Six. The plot takes place on March Twelfth, 2015, in New York City with the forming of the Six and the Heist of the Helicarrier. Background Characters Spider-Man They call him spectacular, amazing, and sometimes a criminal and or menace to society, he is however a teenage boy named Peter Parker, a senior at Midtown High and the top of all of his classes (except PE), but when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, it changed him, and now he fights crime while also attending his classes when he can. Doctor Octopus Otto Octavius is a famed brilliant scientist who had been working at the U.S Atomic Research plant in New York after a nasty divorce which cost him possessions and his job, sadly. The job took a lot of time for him due to his physique, but using technology invented by himself, he went mad instead of completing his tasks quicker, now he is the Doctor Octopus. Rhino Kraven the Hunter Sandman Electro Mysterio Iron Man Phil Coulson Mutant Riots Previously.. The Sinister Six Breaking out the Bad-guys Doctor Octopus, after escaping apprehension from the police, he recruited Flint Marko for a high-priced job but before they could, they needed more people. Sandman used his abilities to slip into the control room and turn off the power, Otto then entered and broke out criminals Aleksei and Max, also known as Rhino and Electro. They then broke into lockup and stole their old technology and suits. Fleeing the Scene A high police-presence was there as they left, Otto expected this and had faith in his group that this would be a piece of cake, if not, back to the drawing board. Otto gave them moments to leave, they didn't take it and so the four killed all the officers and such near, and as they went to leave it was interrupted by the nearly arrived Sergei Kravinoff, an unexpected anomaly. He returned to New York to kill Spider-Man but saw the reports and took a stop, Otto however was able to convince Kraven to join the group by saying they would be able to kill Spider-Man. Midtown Science Upon finishing class, Peter Parker biked to his favorite restaurant and a string of bad events led him to go to leave the place with only a cold pepsi from the vending machine, however as he exited he was confronted by his ex-girlfriend Gwen Stacey. They talk awkwardly and to Peter's surprise she wants to apologize, then tells him that she knows his secret, however she is misinformed, she believes Peter is developing technology for Spider-Man which explains his absences, he plays along and then the two ride back to school together. Recruiting Mysterio Quentin Beck, after escaping prison and finishing paying back his debt to Tinkerer, abandoned his life as Mysterio and Quentin Beck and took up the name of an inmate he met at Alcatraz, Daniel Berkhart, however finding work was a struggle. The Sinister Six unexpectedly arrive after he is told he won't be getting the job of salesman at the business he was trying to apply for, they kill the businessman then promise Quentin the Death of Spider-Man and money, he joins. The Six are formed. Investigating the Six After an enjoyable day at Midtown High, Peter rides home to discover the new crime-team "The Villainous Six" and it's crimes all taking place in one day, he then takes to his room finding out the members are all his former-enemies, this scares him but he continues to investigate. Meeting at Kraven's Mansion The group meets at Kraven's Mansion in Brooklyn which they declare their headquarters, they discuss the heist on SHIELD, the job is to steal the Helicarrier IV. They also train together learning each-other's strengths and weaknesses. The Name They suit-up and exit the Manor, Sandman asks what the team name is starting a debate, only for Mysterio come up with the name Sinister Six. Heist of the Helicarrier IV They arrive on-plane using stolen SHIELD technology so the AA missiles won't shoot it out of the air, the combined forces of the Six are able to kill the goons on the top of the Helicarrier. Spider-Man's Initial Arrival Spider-Man's arrival was shocking but a welcome surprise, the Sinister Six basically run laps around the costumed hero and best him in combat, but rather then killing him. Doctor Octopus takes his almost-dead body and locks him in a room to die of his wounds. Kraven the Hunter and Sandman He recovers whilst induring a lot of pain and webs into the main control room to find Kraven and Sandman, Sandman was lining up C4 in the control room and so Spider-Man grabbed the end of it and threw it through the window he came from, Sandman was ultimately sucked out and Kraven jumped out after activating one of the bombs. Mysterio and Rhino Now entering the armory and storage, Spider-Man battles the forces of Mysterio and Rhino, Mysterio, due to his work with Tinkerer now has blasters and is able to effect Spider-Man, however the hero still bests the villains. Electro Max Dillion, who had been controlling the ship via the main power-source, is left-alone to fend himself from Spider-Man, the two's battle is intense but it ends with Spider-Man ultimately knocking Max out. Doctor Octopus Spider-Man enters Otto's room where he watches the New York skyline, they exchange some words then it's revealed Otto used SHIELD tech to trap the room, Spider-Man is able to dodge the weapons using his precognitive sensing and quick reflexes and begins fighting Doc Ock, the fight leads onto the roof. Their battle is intense and bloodier as they go along, Spider-Man in a last ditch effort begins to destroy Otto's arms and beat him up in the process, Otto then explodes sending Spidey and himself back tired. Saved by Iron Man Arriving late, Tony frees Otto from the rubble he's trapped under and gives him to the SHIELD reinforcements then discovers the unconscious body of Spider-Man, he quickly checks if he is alive then brings him back to Avengers Tower. Aftermath Becoming an "Avenger" Peter wakes up the next day, Friday, late into the afternoon and walks around finding Janet van Dyne, Hank Pym, and Tony Stark in the living room. After some words of shock Tony offers him a chance, as his protegee, he's never really told he can be an Avenger.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Important Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Sinister Six Stories Category:Doctor Octopus Stories Category:Mysterio stories Category:Electro Stories Category:Rhino Stories Category:Sandman Stories Category:Kraven Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Phil Coulson Stories Category:Flash Thompson Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Nil (Not Canon)